Azul como el mar
by meicosr
Summary: SPOILER FILE 646. Como se habría sentido Ran al enterarse de que Shinichi tiene amnesia si pasara lo que acontece en este mini oneshot. Shinichi&Ran. R&R!


**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

**Título**: Azul como el mar

**Manga/Anime**: Detective Conan

**Autor/a**: Meicosr

**Pareja**: Shinichi Kudo y Ran Mouri

**Recomendado para**: Todas las edades

**Argumento**: SPOILER FILE 646. Como se habría sentido Ran al enterarse de que Shinichi tiene amnesia si pasara lo que acontece en este mini oneshot.

* * *

Nunca sabré por qué me sentí así cuando lo vi después de tanto tiempo. Ahí, sentado, envuelto en una toalla amarilla, con la mirada perdida en el mar. Sus ojos, azules cual zafiros brillantes, tenían el poder de traspasar todas mis murallas y leer mi mente. En realidad, nunca le había podido esconder nada. Dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma pero, esa vez, no podría asegurar que así fuera. Los suyos parecían vacíos, sin sentimientos, fríos, penetrantes, como la mirada que dirigía a todos aquellos que mataban sin razón. Me sentí desprotegida, como si mi ropa hubiera desaparecido. Me sentí al descubierto mientras sus orbes me escudriñaban, me recorrían atentamente con la mirada, cada rincón de mi ser, registrando mi perfil en su retina. Me quedé sin voz; su imagen y los acontecimientos anteriores, tanta información, habían formado un nudo en mi garganta. Dos segundos más tarde, la urgencia y la preocupación se apoderaron de mí, recuperando el habla y gritando su nombre. Él se giró, y sus ojos, inexpresivos, me dejaron helada, acentuando esa sensación de angustia cuando le oí pronunciar:

—Shinichi… ¿Es ese mi nombre?

No sé si pasó en realidad, pero de pronto sentí como me faltaba el aire para respirar y como mi corazón dejaba de latir. Una simple pregunta, devastadora, capaz de destruir todas mis esperanzas y, a la vez, sus recuerdos. Toda una vida junto a él, borrada como las marcas de la arena en la playa. Su memoria vacía, irrecuperable. Todos esos momentos desaparecidos por siempre, o quizás, si la suerte estaba de nuestro lado, temporalmente.

Amnesia.

En un rincón remoto de mi cerebro ya se había procesado esa información, pero, sin embargo, necesitaba oírlo de los labios de un experto para saber que no era una pesadilla. Y no fue hasta ese momento que rompí a llorar. Él, de entre todas las personas que existían en este mundo, no podía hacerme eso. Él era la persona más importante en mi vida, yo tenía que estar por fuerza en la suya. Pero ahora no quedaba nadie, ni siquiera sus padres. Eso que estaba diseñado para salvarle la vida se la había destruido. Una mera medicina, un experimento, un error. O quizás era por la caída al agua desde ese acantilado. No podía creerlo y menos aún podía aceptarlo.

Lo zarandeé, y su cabeza seguía los movimientos de su cuerpo, cansada, muerta. Si hubiera sido él, el de siempre, me hubiese cogido las manos, se hubiese reído de mí y luego me habría dicho que era una tonta por llorar y preocuparme demasiado por él… Después de tanto tiempo sin vernos, él metido en sus asuntos y yo esperándole, lo único que quería era unos momentos a solas con él, volver a disfrutar de su esencia, de su persona. Había llamadas, pero éstas sabían a poco, mensajes en el teléfono móvil, pero ni un "te echo de menos" ni un "te quiero". Cierto, a él le costaba expresar sus sentimientos, pero ahora no le quedaba ninguno. Ojalá le hubiese confesado lo que sentía aquella noche en el restaurante, y ojalá él me hubiera dicho aquello por lo que me invitó a cenar. Ahora no quedaba nada de eso, no había un "nosotros". No había un pasado, él había pasado página, había vuelto a empezar.

Después de tanto tiempo, esos ojos azules que miraban el mar perdidos, y que ahora me observaban, seguían siendo mi perdición. Susurró mi nombre, despacio, en voz baja. Pensé que había sido una ilusión, un espejismo, pero su sonrisa era más que delatadora. Comprendí al instante, con la ilusión renovada, que sólo me recordaba a mí. Me permití ser egoísta por una vez y lo abracé, llorando, sintiendo sus manos en mi espalda. Le di un beso en la mejilla.

Mientras las olas del mar rompían contra las rocas escarpadas y la brisa jugaba con mi pelo, pensé que no me importaba nada mientras él estuviera a mi lado. Supe que juntos podríamos reconstruir su vida, o empezarla de nuevo. Los recuerdos volverían, tarde o temprano. Para mí, el sol volvía a salir de entre las nubes, y lo hacía en todo su esplendor.

Nunca sabré por qué me sentí así en ese momento. Quizás no lo quiera saber, o quizás es que sentí tantas cosas que no sería capaz de analizarlas una por una. Lo único que sé es que poco después me perdí en sus ojos, azules como el mar, cuando él acunó mi cara entre sus manos y limpió mis lágrimas. Me susurró que todo estaría bien, y le creí porque, igual que yo no podía mentirle, él tampoco podía mentirme a mí.

* * *

Como se ve esto? Un poco desierto, ne? xDDD Bueno, solo quiero desear un Feliz Dia del Libro, San Jorge, Sant Jordi, o lo que sea que celebreis!

Matta ne!


End file.
